


Warmth

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo warms up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Birthday drabble for Lbilover. Thanks for letting me play in your 'Patchwork Family' verse.

Frodo lay just on the verge of sleep. He was finally warm. It was the first time he had felt warm since this evening when he came home dripping wet, having been caught in an unexpected late shower. He sighed and snuggled back into the warm chest behind him and felt the strong arms around him tighten. Sam. He began to smile. Then he felt a much smaller, warm body snuggle back into him. Huan. His smile grew broader. How blessed he was to have these two in his life. Thank you Eru, he thought, for giving them to me.


End file.
